1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to containers such as motor oil bottles, and more particularly, to a bottle adapted to prevent spillage when oil or similar liquids are poured from a bottle.
2. Background Art
A long existing problem exists in the pouring of motor oil from containers usually utilized for such and similar materials into the opening of a crankcase intended for receipt of oil in automobile engines. Previously, motor oil was frequently sold in one quart cans which required special openers or funnels to prevent leakage onto the engine block of an automobile when oil was poured into the crankcase through the usual port opening. More recently, plastic bottles with elongated necks have been utilized as containers for automobile motor oil. However, spillage frequently occurs anyhow even with these containers unless a funnel is used because of placement of various components around the port to which the oil is deposited.
The only known attempt to overcome this spillage problem is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,696,328 which shows the utilization of the plastic bottles and utilizes a rupturable seal on the bottle. This arrangement as taught by the patent requires that a certain amount of air in addition to oil be included in the bottle prior to placement of seal and then the bottle is squeezed with the air forcing the rupturable seal to break when the bottle is properly positioned over the oil port of an automobile engine. While the arrangement shown may be an acceptable solution to the problem, it requires that a measured amount of air be included in the container and suffers from the possibility that the seal may become ruptured prior to utilization of the oil in the manner in which it was intended.
Accordingly, it is the purpose of the present invention to develop a new arrangement for use with plastic bottles containing motor oil or similar materials which overcomes the spillage problem without some of the noted drawbacks of the prior art.